Powered window mechanisms include an electric motor coupled with the window regulator to move the window in an up and down motion. Generally, the electric motor includes a worm reduction mechanism having a worm shaft that is linked to an armature shaft of the electric motor. As the motor is actuated the armature shaft rotates transmitting torque to the worm shaft and reduced by a worm mechanism including a helical gear or drive gear. The drive gear is coupled to a window regulator to move the window up and down.
If a force is applied to the window, the force can be transferred through the regulator and to the worm drive and motor back driving the motor, leading to the possibility of damage to the mechanism. Additionally, if the motor is allowed to be back driven, the window can be opened from the outside of a vehicle by unauthorized persons. There is therefore a need in the art for a clutch mechanism preventing the transfer of force from a window to back drive an electric motor. Additionally, there is a need for a clutch mechanism that utilizes minimal packaging space and has a low cost and reduced number of parts.